


vacationland

by lecygne



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecygne/pseuds/lecygne
Summary: “I want to come visit,” Nursey says one day over Skype with that wistful, far away look in his eye that Dex can’t say no to.“Why? Maine is boring,” Dex replies, because it’s very true.“Fine, I’m just in it for the aesthetics,” Nursey says with that heartbreaker’s grin, and just like that Dex found himself with a loaded truck and hauling up to Sebago Lake with one Derek M. Nurse.





	vacationland

**Author's Note:**

> Because Nursey isn't the only person to fall in love with Maine, or a Mainer for that matter. A love letter for lovers and my favorite Vacationland.

“I want to come visit,” Nursey says one day over Skype with that wistful, far away look in his eye that Dex can’t say no to. They’re both tucked in their beds, hundreds of miles away from Samwell and each other, and Will’s heart aches for his boyfriend.

“Why? Maine is boring,” Dex replies, because it’s very true. He’d much rather rush off to spend time in New York, but Derek will not be denied.

“Babe, it’s chill. I’m not looking for crazy clubs or bars or whatever, I want the scenery. I want a Stephen King vacation,” Nursey’s eyes are bright and animated, even through the shitty quality of Dex’s laptop.

“Stephen King vacation?”

“Cabin in the woods and all,” Derek spreads his hands out before him, like he’s made the perfect argument, laid all the evidence Dex needs out in front of him.

“He doesn’t actually live in the middle of nowhere, you know.”

“Fine, I’m just in it for the aesthetics,” Nursey says with that heartbreaker’s grin, and just like that Dex found himself with a loaded truck and hauling up to Sebago Lake with one Derek M. Nurse.

“Bro, it’s so chill here,” Nursey was on his phone, throwing filters on farm houses as Dex drives them through winding wooded highways.

“I don’t know why you are so excited. There’s got to be more to do in one block in New York than there is in this entire state,” Dex says, hanging with one arm out the window, the faint scent of impending rain filtering through the truck cabin.

“You’re missing the point, Poindexter. I want nature, and the company doesn’t hurt either,” Nursey winks and blows him a kiss. It still makes the tips of Will’s ear burn, but he's smiling anyway.

Dex pulls off onto a dirt path they follow for about half a mile before the woods spread open before them and the lake is spread out before them. A small cluster of various sized cabins sprinkled on the eastern shore of the lake, and the closest to them was small and charming as Dex parks in the makeshift parking spot. Their cabin, a faded wooden sign reading “Wellhouse” hanging over a screen door, was nestled between the trees sitting on a small slope overlooking the lake. It was a clean, freshly painted white and the large flat stones laid into the earth made a quaint walkway curving up towards the porch.

“Wow,” Nursey says, and Dex breath hitches at the look on Nursey’s face. He’s looking out at the lake with a soft expression, open and smiling and soft. Dex doesn’t regret this trip at all, if that’s the look Nursey keeps all week. Dex shakes himself out his own reverie, grabbing their luggage and giving Nursey a gentle shove towards the door.

“This is cozy,” Nursey says, surveying the cottage as they step inside; a single room housing a queen bed, a kitchenette and a table, the corner of the room converted into a booth for seating. Shove two 6-foot-2-inch 200-pound hockey players in there and yes, cozy was the right word.

“I bet you have closets bigger than this,” Dex says, shoulder to shoulder with Nursey in the smallest excuse for a foyer he’s ever seen.

“It’s nice.”

“That’s not a no.”

“Stop it,” Nursey chastises him gently, turning to cradle Dex’s face in his hands. The contact makes him flush as Nursey tilts their foreheads together, dropping a quick kiss to Dex’s nose. “I want to be here.”

They shove their suitcases under the bed, the only spare space available, and trot outside. They descend an old, wooden set of stairs laid straight into the earth that led out to a dock, which creaks and sways much to Derek’s absolute delight.

“A rowboat!” Nursey bounds down along the dock, a weathered dinghy bobbing sadly by itself a few yards down. Across the lake Dex could see the dark clouds rolling their way with purpose towards them. Thunder bellowed in the distance; a warning.

“Not tonight babe, let’s finish unpacking,” Dex calls, but Nursey already has his phone out, angling shots of the scenery around him, most definitely for his Instagram.

“Hashtag vacationland.”

Dex opens his mouth to chirp him, but the clouds finally split and fat droplets are beginning to rain down. Nursey laughs as rain catches in his hair, starts to soak into his clothing, and hurries across the deck, grabbing Dex’s hand and pulling him back to their cabin. They stumble into the cabin tripping over their feet and laughing, Dex shoving playfully at Nursey as he shakes out the raindrops in his curls in Dex’s direction.

“C’mon,” Dex tugs Nursey in by the belt loops, giving him a peck and licking the rain off his lips. “Let’s at least get out of these wet clothes.” Nursey laughs, giving him a gentle shove.

“Just trying to get me out of my pants? You dog,” Nursey winks salaciously and only grins brighter when Dex flushes red. No matter how long they’ve been together, Dex will always be flustered by Nursey’s flirtations.

“Please, if I wanted in your pants I wouldn’t have to try so hard,” Dex smirks and rustles through luggage, throwing a change of clothes at Nursey’s head.

“What happened to my romantic vacation? Your seduction techniques need some brushing up on.”

“Oh, it’s a romantic vacation now?” Dex raises an eyebrow at Nursey, changing into warm, dry pajamas. “I thought this was your Stephen King Vacation?” Dex grabs the heap of their wet clothes, disappears into the bathroom to lay them out. When he comes back, Nursey is sprawled along one of the long plush benches, a weathered journal open on the table and a pen stuck between his lips. It makes Dex’s heart swell.

“Stuff can be two things,” Nursey says, winking at him before turning to scribble in the notebook and Dex knows his focus has shifted. Dex just hums to himself, taking the opportunity to pull out his laptop and put on a playlist, keeping the volume low and letting the soft melody mix with the increasingly loud rain and thunder. Nursey looks up from his journal, his smile wide and bright and it gives Dex butterflies. He does his best to play it cool, but can feel his face warming despite his best efforts.

“You can’t have a Stephen King Vacation without the proper ambience, right?” Dex busies himself by pulling out their cooler, shoving food into cabinets and the impossibly mini fridge.

“Well, less Stephen King and more Jane Austen,” Nursey is still smiling brightly at him when he looks up and Dex doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the way that look makes his knees weak. Nursey returns to his notebook, sucking at the tip of his pen in thought. Dex, in an attempt to keep himself from utterly ruining his boyfriends focus, instead decides to get started on dinner.

Dex slides a bowl of pasta next to Nursey’s elbow half an hour later, startling him out of his writer’s flow, but his grin is still firmly in place. He sits up, dog ears the page in his journal and snaps it shut, pushing it out his way in favor of the steaming bowl of food and pats the tiny spot next to him. Dex takes the prompt and slides himself into the space, which is much too small to fit the both of them. He’s forced to sling an arm around Nursey’s shoulder and slide a leg over his lap to fit entirely. Neither of them complain.

Instead, Nursey is laughing at Dex as he fumbles with his fork left-handedly, choosing instead to keep his dominant hand scratching at hairs at the base of Nursey’s neck. Nursey rewards him with a hand on his thigh and pity bites of his own pasta. They’re clumsy, their limbs far too long for the size of this booth. They knock elbows into each other and make more of a mess than two grown men probably should, but they’re laughing softly and Nursey is licking the pasta sauce off his cheek and Dex has never felt so in love and relaxed.

The storm is picking up outside, rain drumming at their window and wind whipping tree branches against the side of their cabin. Inside the lights are low, the air is warm, and Nursey and Dex are squished into a booth making out furiously.  

“Babe, please, can we move this? My neck can’t take it.”

Nursey huffs a laugh into the crook of Dex’s neck and gives him a gentle push, but Dex is the more graceful of the two of them and catches himself easily, pulling Nursey up in the same gesture. Dex leads Nursey in by the hand and wraps his arms around his waist, tucking his hands into the band of Nursey’s pajama pants and cupping the the top of his ass.

Nursey laughs into their kiss and walks them backwards, trips over Dex as he bumps them into the bed frame and they go tumbling into the sheets together. They fumble about, pulling limbs out of blankets and covers, laughing at every accidental knee or elbow. Dex rolls them over and pins Nursey from chest to ankle, his hands bracketing Nursey’s head. Dex leans down, presses his lips to the crook of Nursey’s neck and peppers soft kisses along the edge of his stubble.

“Babe, oh my god, it tickles…” Nursey’s whining is breathless but he’s doing nothing to push Dex away, only squirming beneath him as Dex settles his weight on top of him. Nursey runs his hands across Dex’s back, palms flat and caressing every rise and valley of the lean muscles. Dex moans his approval into Nursey’s jaw, nips gently and draws the skin in, sucking a bruise into Nursey’s neck.

“Hickeys, really?” Nursey’s laughing but it’s tempered with breathy moans and he’s rolling his body up against Dex’s now, the soft fabric of their pajamas doing nothing to disguise their erections. Dex ignores him, only moves to suck another bruise above the dip of his clavicle, tugging the neck of his shirt out of the way.

Nursey slips his hands beneath the hem of Dex’s shirt and pulls at it demandingly. Dex relents just long enough for them to pull their shirts off and then he’s crashing back down, his chest flush against Nursey’s and his lips sucking a mark into the hollow of Nursey’s throat.

Nursey’s hands are roaming the lean muscles of Dex’s back and up into his hair, digging his nails and scratching at his scalp in the way he knows makes Dex shiver. Dex doesn’t disappoint when Nursey scratches and tugs on his hair. The moan he releases is guttural and barely swallowed up by the thundering of the storm around them and kicks Dex into overdrive. He lifts himself back up, straddles Nursey’s hips and let’s their cocks drag against each others through the fabric once, twice, before he’s moving on. Dex gets up, pushes his pants and boxers down in one motion, and before Nursey can complain about lack of romance Dex is pulling at the waistband of his pajamas. Nursey laughs gently and lifts his hips, helping to kick off the last of his clothing.

Dex stares at him for a moment, and Nursey leans back against the soft bedding and soaks in his attention. It’s a bad habit, he supposes, but he is is so beautiful it’s hard for Dex to tear his eyes away most of time. Nursey lets him take his fill, both of them caught up in the other.

The storm is raging outside but their little cabin is sturdy and warm, and Dex is crawling into the ‘v’ of Nursey’s legs, trailing kisses up his thighs. He nips at the soft flesh of Nursey’s inner thigh and takes the time to suck another cluster of hickeys into his skin. Nursey lays back, spreading his legs wider and tucks one hand behind his head, the other tangling into Dex’s hair and holding on gently.

Dex’s hands come up to rest on Nursey’s thighs, giving them a firm squeeze as he lets his tongue trail from his thigh to the crease of his pelvis and then he’s tonguing at Nursey’s balls, licking a hot stripe all the way to the tip of Nursey’s cock.

“Fuck, babe, you’re such a tease.”

Dex looks up at him through his lashes with a smirk.

“I’m only a tease if I stop.”

“Don’t you d-” Nursey cuts off with a strangled choke as Dex slides the entirety of his cock into his mouth. It bumps the back of Dex’s throat and makes him moan, nuzzling his nose into the soft curls at the base of Nursey’s cock before he’s pulling off.

“ _Unf_ , fuck,” Nursey’s breath is ragged and his hand is gripping at Dex’s hair. Dex laughs, makes a tight fist around the base of Nursey’s dick and strokes.

“We’ll get there.”

Dex leans forward again to wrap his lips around the head of Nursey’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head in tandem with his fist. Nursery is moaning loudly above him, the hand in Dex’s hair gripping hard and pulling Dex down to meet every roll of his body. Dex loves the feeling of Nursey’s hand guiding him, let’s himself get drawn into the sensation of Nursey’s cock sliding across his tongue, the warm weight of it in his mouth. Mostly Dex just loves when Nursey lets himself go when they’re not worried about the world around them. Nursey is sprawled out and gorgeous, completely comfortable and relaxed and _open_ in a way he rarely gets to see. It makes Dex want to coax all the prettiest noises from him all night, and the thought shoots a thrill through him when thinks that tonight, he absolutely can.

Dex is just getting himself into a rhythm, his lips meeting his fist and Nursey’s practically crooning at him, moving to grab two firstfuls of Dex’s hair. All too soon Nursey is tugging Dex off of him and hauling him up into his lap, kissing him furiously. Dex kisses back sloppily, jaw sore and tongue slightly aching, but Nursey doesn’t seem to care.

Dex pulls back, much to Nursey’s behest, and twists himself in Nursey’s lap until he’s hanging upside down off the bed to dig through their luggage. Nursey takes this opportunity to be completely unhelpful, choosing instead to swat and pinch playfully at Dex’s ass. Dex emerges holding a bottle of lube and a condom, cocking an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You done?" Dex asks, bemusement belying his expression. Nursey grins and pulls him in for another kiss.

"Oh sweetheart, I am not done with that ass at all."

Dex shivers and drops the bottle and condom on the bed, pressing himself against Nursey again and licking his way into his mouth. Nurse uses Dex's distraction against him, leveraging himself up and rolling them over, pinning Dex beneath him.

"Let's see how much you like hickeys." Nurse's mouth is sucking hard into the column of Dex's throat and their erections are sliding hotly against one another and Dex is already about to lose it. Nursey just hums his amusement into Dex's skin, one hand trailing down to tweak at a nipple and the other sliding down his stomach to wrap around their erections. Nursey plays his body like an instrument, and expert musician who coaxes all the most beautiful sounds of him. He strokes them together expertly, his hands multitasking and driving Dex wild.

"Fuck, babe, please."

"Please what, William?" Smug and is a delicious look on Nursey, the way he lifts his head to smirk at Dex while his hand squeezes and twists just so.

Dex's whimpers a heady "Please fuck me." Nursey grins at him, ducks to capture his mouth in another searing kiss before pulling back. He reaches for the bottle of lube and settles back on his heels, nudging Dex's knees apart.

Dex is panting already from excitement, his eyes glued to Nursey and watching him drizzle lube lazily over his fingers. His clean hand runs down Dex's thigh and cups the back of his knee, pulling it up and spreading his legs wider. He leans over Dex, presses their foreheads together and kisses him gently as he slide a finger slowly into him. The first touch always makes Dex tense up, but Nursey soothes him with deep, languid kisses and Dex let himself be pulled under. He relaxes back into the bed as Nursey slips his finger past the tight ring of nerves, up to the knuckle. Dex can feel the wetness of Nursey's pre-cum, his cock dragging long Dex 's hip, so at odds with the warm scrape of Nursey’s stubble against his jaw.

Dex is loose and relaxed, his hips rolling against Nursey’s hand as he slides a second finger into him. The stretch and burn having him moaning into Nursey’s mouth and his nails digging into the muscle of Nursey’s shoulders.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Nursey murmurs and drags his tongue along the shell of Dex’s ear. It makes Dex shiver and gasp, bucking his hips against Nursey’s fingers and earning him a deep chuckle.

“Eager.”

Nursey’s edging a third finger into him slowly, slipping the digit in tight next to the others and it makes Dex keen, arching up and crying out incoherently. There’s only sensation, the weight of Nursey on top of him, fingers twisting inside of him so sweetly there’s sparks behind his eyes, Nursey’s lips pressed against his ear where they whisper praise.

“You’re so good for me Will, you always take it so good,” Nursey’s voice is rough and low in Dex’s ear and sends a jolt straight to his dick. Nursey’s thrusting his fingers with purpose and Dex feels like the air is being punch out of him every stroke over his prostate. He lets himself cry out, damn near hollering at every sweet thrust of Nursey’s hand letting the storm swallow up his screams.

 “ _Fuck,_ Derek, please, I need you.”

 Nursey slides his fingers out and Dex aches at the loss, but Nursey is smoothing one hand through his hair and peppering kisses across the bridge of his nose. Dex knows he’s a mess, flushed and sweaty from the humidity and he’s breathing harder than after a shift on the ice, but Nursey is calm. _Chill._ Not the same chill that Dex used to love to uncover as completely not chill at all, but the kind of relaxed poise he carries behind closed doors, when it’s just the two of them. Nursey’s all soft smiles and confidence and Dex, not for the first time, wonders how he ever felt anything but love for this man.

Nursey pulls back and settles on his knees, gives Dex a wink and rips the condom packaging open with this teeth. He makes a show of putting it on; rolls it over the head of his cock slowly, thrusting forward with his hips minutely and Dex knows he’s flexing but damn if he doesn’t look good. Dex would chirp him, if he wasn’t absolutely captivated by him.

Nursey flashes him a grin, his body lighting up in flashes from the storm. He’s preening under Dex’s gaze and Dex can’t stop himself from reaching forward to run a hand down his chest. Nursey, like the sap that he is, captures Dex’s hand in his own and brings it to his mouth, planting a soft kiss to each of his knuckles. They’re caught in the moment, impossibly tender, before a flash and loud crack startle them both back into movement.

Nursey moves out from between Dex’s legs, sprawling out on his side and pushes gently at Dex’s hip. He guides Dex to his side and bends his knee forward, curling himself around Dex’s back and slips his arms around him, pulling Dex’s back flush to his chest. Dex can feel the hot, slippery head of Nursey’s cock against his asshole and rolls his hips back against him.

Nursey takes a sharp breath and then rolls himself partly on top of Dex, pressing him down into the mattress and nipping at his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

Nursey lines himself  up and Dex gasps as he feels the blunt head of his cock slip into him. Nursey takes his time, sliding in slowly until he’s buried to the hilt and his hips are flush with Dex’s. They’re still, Nursey peppering kisses across Dex’s back and stroking gently down his stomach as Dex relaxes around him. “Okay,” Dex’s voice is raspy and deep, “I’m good.”

Nursey moves slowly, pulls Dex’s hip back against his and simply grinds them together before starting up a lazy rhythm.

Dex loves when Nursey fucks him. Unlike Dex, who is all hot, wild passion, Nursey is tender and romantic. He’s probably calling it “making love” in his head right now, Dex thinks, but the thought is chased away when Nursey snaps his hips into him and nails his prostate.

Dex cries out and is rewarded with Nursey’s lips on his neck. Nursey’s rhythm is starting to pick up pace, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust and turning Dex into a whimpering mess.

Nursey still has one hand wrapped around Dex’s chest and the other is snaking its way from Dex’s hip towards his cock, wrapping it in a loose fist. He strokes Dex in time with his thrusts and he knows that neither of them will be lasting much longer. The twin feelings of Nursey’s hand and his cock have Dex skirting the edge of orgasm in a handful of strokes, but he clings on. The feeling of Nursey’s body wrapped around him, Nursey’s breath and lips on his neck whispering beautiful nonsense in his ear, Dex wants this feeling to last forever. The hand on his chest finds his own and Nursey entwines their fingers, giving them a tight squeeze.

“I’m so close, love, I’m so close, tell me you’re close,” Nursey begs, breathy and desperate. Dex doesn’t have any more words left in him, so he squeezes Nursey’s hand back and tips his head to the side where Nursey’s lips immediately take up the invitation. His bites aren’t gentle this time and he sets on making Dex’s neck bloom bright red and purple and it’s only a matter of moments before Dex is spilling all over Nursey’s fist with a strangled moan. Nursey thrusts once, twice more and then stills, burying his face in Dex’s neck and pulling their bodies flush together as he rides out his own orgasm.

They slump together in a sweaty pile of exhausted limbs, their ragged breathing barely audible over the still uproarious storm outside. Dex has one hand still gripping Nursey’s but the other comes up to stroke at the sweaty curls over Nursey’s forehead. He’s comfortable, warm and cradled in Nursey’s arms while he lets the sound of the storm wash over him and it’s too easy to let his eyes slip shut.

He makes a small noise when Nursey finally pulls himself out, Dex’s personal least favorite part of sex. He hates the feeling of being left, cold and a little gaping but Nursey keeps most of his weight on him, allowing just enough space to pull his hips back and tie off the condom, dropping it into the trash next to the bed and grabbing Dex’s undershirt, cleaning off his hand before gently wiping down Dex’s belly and dropping the dirty laundry off the side of the bed. Then Nursey’s pressing his weight down into Dex again, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into the back of Dex’s neck like an overgrown kitten and Dex just hums in contentment.

Rain still splatters hard against the sides of the cabin, but the thunder seems to be rolling past them, it’s angry roars dulling to distant rumbles. Nursey and Dex lay quietly pressed together, the low soft sounds of music filtering back into the ambience and it’s perfect. Dex wonders why he didn’t invite Nursey to Maine far, far sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://pwney.tumblr.com/)


End file.
